


镜头之下

by PoesiewieBrot



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25863901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoesiewieBrot/pseuds/PoesiewieBrot
Summary: “吾之人生之旅/诚如祭典热闹非凡/好事坏事一并跨越……”
Relationships: Nishikido Ryo/Yokoyama Yuu
Kudos: 3





	镜头之下

舞台上的五个人兴致昂扬地蹦蹦跳跳，虽然台下只有五个娃娃充当他们的观众，气氛也一样欢腾热闹，十分符合通常对所谓“大阪人”的刻板印象。

锦户亮面无表情地盯着屏幕，没有开灯的房间里只有这个屏幕是唯一的光源。

他曾经也和这些人一起，兢兢业业地表演过十几年这种刻板印象。他已经尽自己所能地向旁人表达出，自己并不是一个像“关西三马鹿”那样的，聒噪碎嘴爱说笑话的关西人，可是他还是会在各种场合被要求“模仿些什么吧”“说个xxx的段子吧”，总而言之就是“逗我们笑吧”。

凭什么？就因为我是大阪出生的？

真正脱离开了这种桎梏之后再看前同事的舞台，他们看起来依然和一年前一样，表演出一种没有层次的喧闹的快乐。有没有人关心过自己在台下是什么样子？如果对着粉丝撕下人设的面具，这些心甘情愿相信幻觉的人们会退避三舍吗？

非常尴尬的是，锦户亮为了逃离这种全身心的营业才离开了那里，却在出走后发现，跌跌撞撞过了三十多年的人生里，这是他唯一擅长的长期工作。

至少现在他可以更大限度地做自己了，大概是这样，吧。

他依然需要保持曝光率，保持热度，保持偶尔向粉丝撒一点娇要求她们继续爱自己，出演的舞台从几大电视台明亮宽阔的演播厅变成了一方屏幕前面的房间，但终究还是轻松了一些，吧？

其实锦户亮现在也不需要特意去出卖些什么来换得生存基础，他生存下来绝对是不成问题了，或者说得直白一点，他现在也已经没有什么可以出卖的东西了。

但是那个人说，小亮你需要和外界保持一些基本的联系，让人们知道你还活着，过得挺好，这样你在他们的眼中就只是“艺人任性脱团出走慢慢糊掉”，并不会去太好奇你的人生究竟在发生些什么。

“知道了这些，对你对我都不好，对吧。”

“外界”包括前同事，以前合作过的staff，现在合作的同事和staff，“他们看到的你都是出现在这个小房间里录你的NGTV，喝醉，对着镜头软软地笑，偶尔有些在常理范围内出格的行为，这些都无所谓的，都是营业，safe唷！”

“噗”，锦户亮记得自己当时看着他笑出了声，“你英语差成那个样子就不要硬讲英语当段子了，不尴尬吗。”

那人象征性地抿了抿嘴，漂亮的眼睛里没有笑容，瞳孔被肤色衬得很深很深，像是内里的光线都被吸走了。“我好像不记得我允许你现在笑了啊。”

锦户亮垂下了眼睛。

“小亮营业时间外的笑容是我一个人的宝物，就算是你自己，胡乱使用它的话，我都会嫉妒难过到快要死掉了啊。”细长洁白的手指微微用力，锦户亮依稀记得，在他们的关系还没有这么病态的时候，自己还曾经好奇地问过他，为什么他永远都晒不黑。

不过他应该也不觉得这种关系是病态的。

“小亮不可以离开这里哦，你知道的，你跑到哪里去我都会找到你的。”

“小亮你已经拥有了真正的自由了哦，你知道吗，真正的自由就是运用自由意志把自己的支配权交给另一个人，在各种意义上。”

正式表演结束了，屏幕上，前同事们微笑着向镜头后面的人们微笑挥手。锦户亮侧对着门，他听见了门被打开的声音，但他懒得侧身打招呼，他已经很久不需要思考“是谁来了”这种问题了，他被囚禁在这间房子里很久了。

“喔，你在看啊？小亮你果然还是只爱我一个人的吧？在看表演的时候你也眼睛里也只有我一个人对吧？我对着镜头打招呼的时候，心里可满满的只有你一个人哟。”

“小亮你为什么不回答我的话？你听不见吗？”

究竟是怎么走到这一步的？锦户亮自嘲地想，自己花了不少时间去逃离被镜头禁锢的人生，却过上了只有在镜头里享有“自由”的人生。

他终究还是认命地扭头——

“欢迎回来，我的主人，横山桑。”


End file.
